La luz en tu sonrisa
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Continuación de mi anterior fic "Soñar despierta"* Morgana estaba perdida en la oscuridad y no hacía más que dar traspiés. Sin embargo, no era poseer magia blanca lo que necesitaba, en realidad con una sola sonrisa de su portador bastaba. Ella lo descubrió tras pasar una mañana en la que Merlín debía cuidar de ella por capricho de Arturo... y remordimientos. (Merlín/Morgana)


Oscuridad era lo único que veía, tan espesa y ofuscante que los ojos le picaban, como suplicandole a ella algo que poder ver.

Últimamente todas las noches le pasaba lo mismo. Era... molesto y frustrante. Pero comparado con las pesadillas eso era como un Eden.

Sin embargo pronto esa molestia digna de su Jardín del Eden personal no fue un problema cuando algo la obligó a cerrar a los ojos.

Ese "algo" era un terrible dolor punzante que comenzó por sus dedos y rápidamente se extendió por todo su cuerpo como la peste.

A Morgana nunca la habían quemado, pero podía jurar que eso era peor. Mucho peor. Eso... ¿era veneno que la obligaba a retorcerse cuál serpiente? No. Era su propia magia negra. Esa magia que la llevaría a la tumba que representaba una fosa común si salía a la luz... Y, a la vez, parecía querer meterla prematuramente en un ataúd si seguía negándose a usarlos.

Gritó, creyó que para si misma, pero sus alaridos salieron de sus sueños. Fueron tan potentes que todo el castillo de Camelot despertó con ellos y la intensa preocupación nació. Sobretodo la de cierto aprendiz de mago que dormía en la planta más baja del lugar. Preocupación y culpabilidad. Sobretodo porque él era el único que sabía lo que le ocurría a la joven dama.

Morgana despertó tiempo después de que los alaridos se convirtieran en pequeños gemidos ahogados, tan propios del sueño. Su estómago se hizo un nudo al verse a si misma vistiendo un vestido de criada. Exactamente igual al de su imaginación, pero este era real, podía tocarlo. Y aún así no se lo podía creer. Sintió muchísimas ganas de llorar, pero al contrario que cualquier otra dama en su situación, esas lágrimas habrían sido de alegría. En ese momento fue que se dió cuenta de que su cara y sus pechos estabas un tanto humedos. No supo porque.

De repente temerosa de que alguien le hubiera podido hacer algo indecente, miró a todas partes un tanto sonrojada buscando una explicación.

Los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana iluminaban una estancia del castillo de Uther que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que no se tratara de sus aposentos.

La "enfermería" de Gaius. Tragó saliva cuando las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su adormecida mente. Debió dar la nota en la noche, en efecto sentía su garganta un tanto desgarrada.

Al lado de la improvisada cama yacía un cubo, donde un trapo nadaba olvidado en el agua que contenía. De seguro el dolor la había hecho sudar y un alma caritativa le había puesto un vestido limpio y limpiado el sudor con agua. Sin duda no era un buen trato para la hija del rey, pero ella se sentía enormemente agradecida... Dios, estaba causando tantos problemas.

Sobretodo al pobre Merlín.

No pudo evitar mirar el vestido de sus ensoñaciones mientras el nombre del joven que la traía loca pasaba por su mente. Lo palpo de nuevo, temerosa de que fuera a desaparecer. El solo hecho de llevarlo puesto de verdad prometía tanto... y a su vez no se permitió hacerse ilusiones.

Tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de la cama, dio una vuelta completa en un acto de infantilidad y segundos después agradeció que nadie la estuviera viendo comportandose como una niña. Era tan ligero como había imaginado. Se le fue el aliento en cuanto sus ojos verdes chocaron con un viejo espejo roto. El vestido, el descuidado cabello suelto. El rostro desprovisto de maquillaje.

Lágrimas calientes surcaron su pálido y a veces estoico rostro.

Parecía una obra mágica. Casí todo estaba en su lugar... tan solo faltaba Merlín.

— Lady Morgana.

La nombrada se estremeció y su vista se clavó rápidamente en el criado aprendiz de mago que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Ya era la segunda vez que esto pasaba. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Es que acaso sabía un hechizo para leer su mente? Se sonrojó un tanto, por su bien esperaba que no fuera así.

Al ver que ella no hablaba él tomo la palabra un tanto cohibido.

— Veo que es de vuestro agrado —refiriendose al vestido. Mientras lo decía el par de ojos azules que en un principio estaban preocupados volvieron a brillar con la intensidad de siempre.

"Magia blanca" —no pudo evitar pensar la joven dama cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Ojalá su propia magia también fuera blanca...

No. No se podía engañar. En realidad ella no quería poseer magia, ni blanca ni negra. Pero si quería poseer a su portador. El "dragonlord" ahí presente.

— En verdad es hermoso —contestó asíntiendo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y tratanto de limpiarse las marcas de lágrimas fingiendo que admiraba las mangas—, y comodo también. Los vestidos de la corte suelen ser un tanto incómodos... —no dijó más porque sabía que se sentiría extraña si le decía esas cosas tan... íntimas como corsés, entre otros, a un hombre. En especial a Merlín. Aunque tuvieran la suficiente intimidad como para llamarse "amigos"—. ¿Es de Gwen, acaso? Ella siempre tuvo buen gusto con los vestidos, por eso es mi favorita —admitió con una pequeña risa a la vez que se sentaba en la cama.

Se notaba un tanto pérdida. Como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

De repente Merlín notó muy divertido el hecho de jugar con las manos mientras pensaba rápidamente como contestar la pregunta sin irse de la lengua.

— En realidad, milady, es vuestro.

Morgana se sorprendió ante eso. Su corazón atacó fieramente sus costillas. Maldita sea... ¿en verdad él sabía...?

— ¿Mio? —se la escuchaba un tanto desconcertada.

— Bueno... —¿cómo decirlo? ¿cómo decirlo?— Vuestro cumpleaños va a ser dentro de poco, Lady Morgana. Yo realmente quería darle una sorpresa.

Se ahorró el hecho de que había usado la magia para ahondar en su mente y poner punto y final a las pesadillas. Porque, sinceramente, estaba harto de la farsa de la medicinita. Él no podía saber que las cosas irían a peor si lo hacía. Y, por supuesto, no espero encontrarse un vestido de criada tirado en los aposentos de la joven dama. En el libro de magia que le había dado Gaius ponía que si el hechizo de bloqueo de mente se realizaba con inexperiencia algún producto al azar de la imaginación del sujeto elegido podía volverse una realidad, sin embargo.

No entendía porque alguien de tan alta alcurnia como lady Morgana podía pensar en vestidos tan pobres. Si fuera al reves aun lo entendería, pero esto... De todas le pertenecia a Morgana y él no era nadie para entrometerse. Y aun así nunca tuvo oportunidad ni excusa para devolverselo, hasta esa noche.

Morgana despertó al castillo en su tortuosa agonia. Rápidamente la llevaron hasta Gaius aun inconsciente pero gritando a pleno pulmón. El sudor había estropeado un tanto su cabello negro azabache y el delicado camisón de seda con el que dormía. Tuvieron que cambiar su ropa y Merlín ofreció susodicho vestido fingiendo que lo había sacado de un armario de la habitación de los criados con ropa que nadie se ponía.

— Oh, vaya, estoy sin palabras —ahora era ella la que jugaba con sus manos. Se esforzó en sonreirle calidamente—. Muy agradecida Merlín.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue cuando ella comenzó a toser que se dió cuenta de algo.

— ¡Ahí va, que burro soy! —salió corriendo dejando detrás a una desconcertada Morgana. Volvió todo lo rápido que pudo con una copa llena de agua en sus manos— Supongo que vuestra garganta os aqueja desde anoche. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas lady Morgana.

Ella tomó la copa que le ofrecía con un deje de ternura. Solo a Merlín se le ocurriría usar una copa tan rica para algo tan simple como agua. Ese era, sin duda, el despistado mago del que se había enamorado tan tontamente. Sin embargo, mientras bebía, algo vergonzoso pasó por su mente y por poco el líquido se le va por mal sitio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, milady? —se alertó el joven criado quitando la copa de sus manos.

— Nada, no fue nada —intentó calmar a un Merlín con los pelos de punta. Solo faltaba que ella se pusiera peor estando a su cargo. Casi podía ver a Uther ordenando que cortarán su cabeza.

— Debéis recostaros mi señora, aun debéis seguir débil por lo de anoche.

Ella ignoró el hecho de que, prácticamente, le había dado una orden, y lo hizo.

— Merlín, ¿podrías decirme algo?

— Lo que mande, lady Morgana.

— Tú eres aprendiz de Gaius, alguna vez ha tenido que decirte algo sobre... —se interrumpió un momento como si temiera que un tercero estuviera escuchando— magia.

Él se estremeció. A ella le habría parecido divertido si no fuera un asunto grave.

— Bueno, tal vez, algunas veces —mintió totalmente cohibido y Morgana se preguntó si alguna vez confiaria lo suficiente en ella como para confesarle que tenía poderes.

— ¿Alguna vez te dijó algo sobre... lo mio? ¿La razón de mi dolor?

Merlín suspiro derrotado mientras se dejaba caer en una esquina de la cama, sentado a su lado, pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

— La magia está para ser usada, forma parte de su portador —explicó—. Si dicho portador no acepta la magia de su interior y no la utiliza, esta se rebela —suspiró, devió haber recordado eso antes de anular las visiones de Morgana, ahora ya no había marcha atrás—. Sobretodo la negra. Ese tipo de magia hará sufrir a su portador de muchas formas distintas, hasta que se rinda.

Morgana se sintió totalmente perdida. Es decir, que la medicina de Gaius no valía nada. Lo que tenía que hacer era...

— Eres una bruja, Morgana —se sorprendió un tanto al notar que Merlín la miraba seriamente, y que su forma de dirigirse a ella ya no era para nada cortes—. Tienes que aceptarlo.

Ella le tuvo pánico a esas palabras. Oculto su cara entre las manos.

— No debo, no puedo, no quiero —musitó.

Como hija del rey Uther, ella más que nadie no debía poseer magia. Pensó que renegar de ella era lo mejor... pero su propio poder se había molestado con ella por ello.

Lentamente adoptó el porte regio de siempre. ¡Se estaba comportando como una niña asustada delante de un sirviente!

Se sonrojo un tanto al ver que él le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas que tanto le gustaban de él, sólo para animarla un poco. Y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. En un instante dejó de tener miedo. La oscuridad la tenía engullida y no hacía más que dar traspiés en ella. Pero una sonrisa de Merlín parecía ser toda la luz que necesitaba.

— Merlín —extendió los brazos—, abrazame. Es una orden.

El joven aprendiz de mago se sonrojo un poco ante eso, pero no podía negarse a una orden.

Merlín se hundió en el contacto, sabiendo que sería lo máximo que podría llegar a tener. Era su culpa, solo culpa suya haberse enamorado de Morgana, de la hija del rey, siendo un simple criado... Bueno, vale, no era un simple criado. Estaba destinado a ser el mejor mago del mundo y era el que conseguiría que el adolescente arrogante que era Arturo se convirtiera en un hombre responsable y que llegara a alcanzar la gloria a la que estaba destinado como el rey Arturo de Camelot. Entre otras cosas como lo de Excalibur, la mesa redonda, el Santo Grial y, por supuesto, volver a hacer legal el don de la magia. Gaius le había dado la chapa con la historia de la vida que aun no había vivido una y otra vez. Y enamorarse de Morgana no estaba escrito en su destino. Sin embargo así había sucedido. Desde que ella le había dado ese beso...

Tendría que guardarselo dentro por mucho que costase, ese sentimiento no debía salir a la luz. Porque para empezar Arturo le perseguiría con un bate por todo el castillo, por si alguna vez se le ocurría hacerle algo a su hermana, por mínimo que fuera. No quería ni pensar en la reacción del rey Uther ni las medidas que fuera a tomar. Solo cosas muy malas.

Morgana pensó que por fin, aunque solo fuera por un momento, tenía lo que siempre soñó estando despierta... y decidió jugar un poco con ello.

— Solo una cosa más —dijó rompiendo el abrazo—: si esto —movió un poco el bajo de su ya tan querido vestido— es cosa tuya entonces... —susurró mirando al suelo.

Merlín comprendió lo que quería decir y se sonrojo fuertemente.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, lady Morgana! —negó moviendo las manos— Fue Gwen quien se encargó de cambiarle la ropa. Yo... ¡juro por Dios que no vi nada!

Aunque, siendo honestos, el camisón que llevaba en la noche no es que fuera muy casto y, claro, un chico joven es un chico joven... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?! Justo cuando Gaius se había ido diciendo que la posible cura para Morgana estaba en no-se-que sitio. Una excusa para cojer vacaciones, seguro. Maldito viejo. Y aun por encima Arturo dejandole a él el cuidado de su hermana mientras que aseguraba que como su criado era el aprendiz del médico no había nadie mejor para cuidar de Morgana, además de añadir que era "más inocente y tierno que un corderito". Si él supiera... (En realidad, Arturo estaba totalmente seguro de que si algo ocurría entre ellos sería enteramente culpa de Morgana, la conocía bien. Y, además, desde que Gwen le contó como se había comportado Merlín aquella vez había sacado sus propias conclusiones y le encantaba la idea de juntarlos un poco, aunque solo fuera para fastidiar a su sirviente por inútil... ¡ese es nuestro príncipe!)

Morgana rió encantada ante la reacción del joven, lo que dejó a Merlín un tanto descolocado hasta que se dió cuenta ¡de nuevo le había tomado el pelo!

— Esta bien —concedió Morgana—, me olvidare de este asunto con una condición.

Hizo una pausa dramática sabiendo que el aprendiz de mago tenía toda su atención puesta en sus palabras.

— A partir de ahora me tutearas todo el tiempo, tanto a solas como en público y, ¿algo más?, abrazarme dos veces al día como mínimo. Sí, con eso será suficiente.

Merlín no pudó evitar hacer una lista mental de todos los problemas que le acarrearía eso. A cada cual peor.

— Pero... —fue interrumpido por una mano de la joven, que lo miraba con una mirada que helaba la sangre.

— Es una orden —sentenció.

— ¡Claro, claro! —él estuvo de repente de acuerdo moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo intensamente.

"Dioses —pensaba Merlín— ¿por qué precisamente a mi?"

Tranquilo chico, lo pasarías peor sin ella. Te lo aseguró.


End file.
